Obsessed
by KingKidBadAss
Summary: In a common day highschool, a blonde haired boy is stalked by a blue haired hottie. Warning: Lemon, not Naruto universe. Not completely NarutoxHinata One-shot


Alright guys, I've got some bad fucking news! I had the next chapter of Welcome to Prison finished but my laptop got a virus and pretty much deleted everything. I know, I need to lay off the porn -_-  
Anyways; the new chapter will be out next week and then the next week a new chapter of Sex Instructor. Anyways, here's a quick little story I thought of!

**WARNING: THE CONTENTS OF THIS STORY MAY SURPRISE AND SHOCK SOME OF YOU! CONTAINS ADULT RATED CONTENT WITH MILD SWEARING AND LOTS OF FREAKYNESS! THIS IS NOT A NARUSAKU STORY!**

Alright, now that you've read the warning enjoy Obsession!

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the city of Konoha. Although it was still early in the morning plenty of people hustling around, making their way certain destinations, whether it be school, work, or just heading to hangout. The birds were chirping, the warm breeze was blowing, and for some odd reason an old lady was handing out candy to all the passing people.

Although everyone seemed happy to be awake and enjoyed the warm sun, one teen couldn't have looked more pissed. The boy had spiky blond hair that wildly stuck in every direction. His sky blue eyes seemed so bright in the dark bedroom. He stood at about 5'8, with a very lean muscled body. He slowly made his way towards a door, which led to the streets of Konoha.

The boy slowly made his way down the road, scratching the three scar like whiskers marks that adorned his cheeks. His black button up shirt flapped behind him as the wind blew his hair in every which way. His outfit was that of every high school kid's, a white button up shirt, with a black button up shirt on the top; dark khakis, with black dress shoes.

The boy had left his shirt unbuttoned on top, giving the whole city a look at his pecks. He hopped a curve and began making his way towards a giant white building with the words '_Konoha High, Where Dreams are Made!'_

He smiled softly, showing his white teeth as he saw a flash of pink. He was almost instantly tackled into a hug before he could even finish saying, "Hey Sakura-chan". The pink haired girl looked at the slightly taller blonde playfully as she replied, "Hello Naruto-kun".

The girl identified as Sakura stood at about 5'4, with very noticeable pink hair. Her bust was a low B, and her body could be described as toned. She wore a white and black blouse with a dark skirt. Sakura let out a small moan as Naruto pulled her into a hard kiss.

The girl gave a giggle as she pulled away from her boyfriend saying, "You might wanna be careful Naruto-kun, you never know who's watching!" Naruto seemed to pale a bit as he looked around and groaned at the presence of a blue haired girl.

"God damn it" Naruto grinded through his teeth as the lavender girl turned away seeing that'd she'd been caught peeping. Sakura laughed as she pushed her body against his own and jokingly said, "I can let her have you for a while if you'd like; I'd bet she can stretch really far with all those gymnastics she does".

Naruto shook his head at the thought of him and the girl together. It wasn't that he thought she was ugly; in fact he found her down right beautiful. The girl stood at about 5'5 with very pale eyes, and deep blue hair, a trait shared by her family.

While Sakura had your basic 16 year old body, the blue haired girl's had devolved a little sooner. She had large perky D cup breast, which fit snuggly into her shirt. Her uniform was perfect, as if hugger her curvy body perfectly; giving the boys a good look.

"Sakura-chan, don't joke about Hinata…" Naruto said running a hand through his hair, "It's not that I think she's a bad person I just wish she wasn't so…"

"Obsessed with you?" Sakura said as she finished his sentence with a smile. Naruto looked down at his girlfriend with a nod and said, "It's not that she isn't pretty…it's just I love you, and she's a bit strange".

Sakura's lips curled into a grin as she said, "Oh, so you think Hinata's pretty huh. Maybe I have to remind you why you love me so much". Naruto blushed as Sakura grabbed his hand and led him to the back of their school.

"Sakura-chan" he whined as he looked around, "School start in a little bit, we really don't have time for this right now". The girl glared at him as she stopped; scaring Naruto completely as she said, "Are you saying you don't want your girlfriend to do something this kind for you?"

Naruto just put his head down as he said, "Fine, let's just make it quick". Sakura gave a smile as she skipped behind the school with Naruto following, checking his surroundings to make sure no one could see them.

* * *

"Where do you think they are?" A black pineapple haired teen asked a large group of people. "How the hell would we know Shikamaru?" a brown spiky haired boy replied with a grin. "Well, if they don't get here in the next twenty minutes they're gonna be late" Shikamaru said as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Thanks for the update point-Dexter" a blonde haired girl replied, "I'm sure Sakura's just blowing Naruto again; she said his cum is really tasty". A particularly bigger boy by the name of Choji spat out some chips and sputtered out, "Way too much information Ino!"

The blonde girl frowned and said, "Shut up lard ass" then gave a sigh as she continued, "Who knows why Naruto even choose her; he needs a real woman. Good looks, nice personality, and someone who could rock his world in bed! Someone like…"

"You?" the brown haired boy snickered sarcastically, making Ino glare as she said, "Shut the fuck up Kiba you stupid mutt!" Kiba continued to laugh as Shikamaru looked around the room. He took in notice that almost everyone besides four students were missing.

The first two being Sakura and Naruto; who were probably off fucking around. The next being Sasuke Uchiha who had snapped three months before and killed his older brother claiming he had killed his whole family or something stupid like that. He know sat in a loony been where he could never flip out again.

Finally, Hinata; the enigma of the whole school. The girl kept to herself for the most part, only talking when called on by their teacher. It was odd because he cousin Neji was perfectly normal, always talking; a very social person. Hinata though, sat by herself, didn't attempt to make friends; and was always quietly whispering to herself.

Not to mention she had the biggest crush on Naruto anyone at their school had ever seen. Once a group of girls had stolen her notebook; only to find pictures of the two kissing, and doing other, more provocative things.

Naruto being the nice guy he was simply let it go and didn't say a thing about it. Hell, every time the blonde got within five feet of her she would start grinding her knees together as she moaned loudly. The whole school had simply labeled her a freak and made jokes about her to Naruto such as, "Hey Naruto, nice pet; where can I find one!"

Naruto was totally against it and had stuck up for her even though it just made him seem in denial. The girl was hopeless in Shikamaru's opinion but Naruto wasn't the kind of guy to be mean to anyone, even if she stalked him and was possibly stealing his boxers during gym.

Shikamaru sighed as he concluded that wherever Sakura and Naruto were; Hinata was there too, watching her so called beloved.

* * *

"Aw yeah…Sakura-chan it feels so fucking good!" Naruto moaned as his hand rested on the back of Sakura's head, while it bobbed up and down on his cock. Sakura pulled away with a loud 'Pop' as she took a deep breath; stroking his length, "You get so hard and big for me Naruto-kun! Do you really love my mouth that much?"

Naruto leaned back on the wall as he felt Sakura lick his nine inch shaft, while sexually playing with his hanging testicles. Sakura sat on her knees in front of her shaky boyfriend, jerking his length while sucking his head.

"Make sure to warn me when you're about to cum" Sakura said rubbing his head with her thumb, "I wanna make sure to swallow every last drop". Naruto gulped as he felt her take half of his cock down her throat, her tongue wrapping around it.

He groaned loudly as he grasped her head and said, "SHIT SAKURA-CHAN, I'M GONNA BLOW!" Sakura relaxed her throat with a moan as she felt his hot seed shoot into her esophagus. She greedily swallowed every drop as soon as it would come out, not allowing any to escape.

With another loud 'Pop' she pulled away and said, "Yummy, Naruto-kun's semen is so yummy". Naruto huffed as he pulled up his pants, trying to cover his still hard cock. "C'mon Sakura-chan, we've only got five minutes to get to class!" he finished pulling the girl up, who was licking her hands off all the pre.

Little did the two know that they had indeed been followed. Hinata walked out from behind a tree, quietly putting away the small camera she had used to record the whole scene. Her other hand removed it's self from her skirt. Her own juices rolled off as she began slowly walking towards the school whispering, "Today…"

Naruto sighed for the millionth time as he looked at the clock of his fourth hour room. He and Sakura had barely made it to class, with Hinata following closely behind. Naruto gave a blush at the thought of his cum crazed girlfriend, who would at any given time let him have his way with her.

He didn't just love her for the fact that she was easy, but the fact that he thought she was smart, witty, and beautiful; not to say he was complaining about the sex though. He could feel eyes boring into the back of his head; turning around to see Hinata staring at him with a blush. Naruto scolded as he turned around.

He always knew he had attracted a lot of female attention at his school, but none more than Hinata's. He always thought she just liked him because he was nice to her, but considering the way she looks at his privates he couldn't be too sure.

He felt it odd that Hinata raise her hand and quietly asked their teacher if she could be excused to use the restroom even though there was only three minutes left of class. Kakashi being the laid back teacher he was allowed it and Hinata ran from the room, taking her things with her.

Naruto found it odd since she had never talked before, even if it was only to ask a question; but he let it go. A couple minutes later Naruto was walking down the halls, going towards his locker. He was brought to a stop however when he noticed a pink not stuck to his locker.

Looking both ways, he gave a shrug as he tore the note from his locker and began reading.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I just couldn't stop thinking about earlier and I need you bad right away. Please meet me in the school theater, and don't worry nobody will come since fifth hour the theaters closed!_

_Sincerely  
Sakura!_

Naruto reread the note a couple of times wavering his options. He could either go to the school theater where all the plays were held, and bang Sakura senseless, or he could go to his fifth hour, taught by Orochimaru-sensei; who looked at Naruto the same way girls did.

Naruto began his walk towards the theater at a fast paste, stopping in front of the door and looking both ways, before cracking the door and slowly slipping in.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered as he tried to peer through the dark room. He pulled out his phone and turned it on for a little light. He slowly walked down the carpeted aisle and once again whispered, "Sakura-chan? Where are you?"

Naruto almost fainted when a pair of slender arms wrapped around his body, but he quickly relaxed as he heard, "Shhhh it's me". Naruto smiled in the dark as he turned around. He still couldn't see but he didn't mind, he could still please her in the dark.

"Just be quiet and let me do the work" the female voice said. Naruto couldn't help but grin in the dark as he felt her grab his pants and boxers and pull them down in one tug. He felt the two small hands grasp his girth, slowly rubbing up and down as she said, "Wow…it's amazing".

Naruto kinda frowned at the girl's words and asked, "W-Wait what? You hold it all the time, aren't you used to it by now?" He heard her yelp softly and say, "Yeah…it's just; it has to be the best cock ever!" Naruto could feel his face heat up as she began jerking him off slowly and she said, "Just shut up and enjoy it".

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he felt a pair of wet lips wrap around his fat cock. "Yeah…" he moaned feeling her tongue slide around his shaft, slowly wetting his entire cock. He closed his eyes as she began taking his cock deeper and deeper. The girl knew what she was doing considering she quickly took his balls in her hand and began softly kneading them.

Naruto couldn't help but gasp as he felt eight inches of his cock disappear into her mouth. "S-Sakura-chan, are you sure; I thought taking me that deep hurt your throat". He heard a gagged, "Ysh!" as she sucked him, using her throat to milk him.

"Oh…." Naruto moaned as he lurched forward, "Oh shit baby, I'm about to cum!" The girl kept him in her mouth, as usual and let out a soft moan as he exploded into her mouth and down her throat. "Awwww yeah" Naruto groaned as he slowly pumped in and out of the girl's mouth.

"So yummy!' the girl said pulling the hard cock from her mouth. Naruto smiled as he said, "Alright babe, you sucked me off again; now why don't you let me eat that pussy?" He could see her silhouette bending over, grasping onto a chair as she said, "Just…just fuck me now; before we have to leave".

Naruto nodded slowly as he walked forward, kicking off his pants and boxers. He grasped the girl's hip, slapping her ass with his hard cock. "Sakura-chan" he said suspiciously, "I-it kind feels like your ass got bigger?"

The girl just moaned and said, "It may have baby…just stick it in already and get me off!" Naruto nodded slowly as he lined his cock up with her dripping pussy.

The girl gave out a cute moan as Naruto shoved himself inside, his full length pushing its self in one thrust. "Gosh damn…" Naruto moaned loudly, "It's only been a week since I fucked you, yet you feel so much tighter than usual!"

"Yeah baby" she replied in between yelps and groans, "You fuck that tight pussy as hard as you can!" Naruto obliged by thrusting inside or her as hard as he could, earning a mild scream from the girl. Naruto let out a moan as he asked something that had been bugging him, "Sakura-chan d-did you shave your pussy?"

He heard the girl give a quiet swear as she replied, "Y-Yeah, I just thought you'd enjoy sex more i-if I was hairless". Naruto thought it was kinda weird since Sakura always had a little turf of hair over her pussy, but completely ignored it when he felt her pussy clamp down on him.

He began quickly pounding again, this time giving her round ass slaps. Naruto could feel drool handing down his chin as his cock was being squeezed harder than ever before.

"YEEESSSHHHH" she moaned between grinding teeth as Naruto pounded her with quick hard thrusts. Naruto lifted one of her legs up, holding it and sliding deeper into her pussy. He could feel his pre and her juices rolling down his legs, drenching the floor; not that he cared at this point.

"God damn you feel so good!" he moaned feeling her pussy tighten around him. "I'm alm-ost there!" the girl yelled in pleasure as Naruto groaned and jerked forward.

"Shit" Naruto grunted as he felt her begin to mild him, and with one final thrust; he began emptying himself into her hot womb. He felt Sakura twitch and push herself closer to him, trying to keep him semen inside of her. Naruto pulled out and began spraying her back, and causing her to cry in pleasure.

"Damn Sakura-chan!" Naruto said slowly stroking his cock, "That felt amazing!" His smile faltered as he heard her laugh and say,"Do you really think I'm that stupid bitch?" Naruto eyes widened as the lights suddenly beamed to life and he was suddenly staring at the girl he had just fucked.

Hinata stood ther, slowly and sultrily licking semen from her finger with a smile. Naruto took a step back as he said, "H-Hinata…what…what did you do?"

"What did I do?" she said sweetly as she stepped forward, semen slowly seeping from her pussy, "It's not what I did Naruto-kun…it's what you did, and that is: you fucked me". Naruto turned around to get away as he voice said, "Now, don't be foolish. If you run away, I'll be forced to show Sakura and the whole school this whole performance".

Naruto turned to her gravely as she pointed to multiply cameras, all hidden. "I waited so long…" Hinata said as she slowly walked forward, "Now I have something that will make you be with me, and I intend to use it!"

Naruto couldn't find anything to say as she grasped his cock and made him walk over to the chair, forcibly pushing him down. Naruto lost his breath as she lowered herself onto his cock, only this time she slipped him into her other hole.

"Y-You see" Hinata moaned as she slowly raised up and down, "Y-You're no longer Sakura's boyfriend; you're min. From now one, no girl is allowed to touch you, besides me. If you don't listen to me, then I'll ruin your life, and make sure to ruin Sakura's".

Naruto couldn't help but let out a low groan as she opened her blouse, allowing her giant tits to come out. "Y-Your best option…just sit there and enjoy all the pleasure I'll give you! Hinata said she felt him spray the inside of her anus with his thick seed.

Naruto drooled as Hinata brought her lips to his and said, "We'd better hurry up, you're gonna break up with Sakura-chan next hour!"

* * *

Alright guys, thanks for reading and like I said the new chapter will be out soon. This story took an hour to write?  
Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
